


PLAYER

by Gbethk



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Mertigne, POV Dries, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gbethk/pseuds/Gbethk
Summary: Just little night tale! Because thise two made me write this. :) their relationship is everything. Enjoy!





	PLAYER

PLAYER

 

Dammit I can’t understand why Lollo doesn’t give a fuck about the age difference between us – talking to myself - and anyway how is it possible that he impressed me? And me? How long have a crush on men? For God’s sake we have wonderful families… I throw the stress ball to the wall with full power, that will have a mark which I have to fix of course…

Weeks gone and my mind is full of these thoughts and can’t step over them. Every time find myself there. I was seduced by Lorenzo. I can’t decide that was his youth or the way he treat me as equal (which I can’t tell in home at all) I don’t know but slowly he won me for him completely. My life without him became unimaginable. Had I fallen in love his passionate Neapolitan style? I can feel on myself living here how much changed my behaviour, but just now realized how big effect he has on me. He’s perfectly represent everything which this city means, the locals, the love of life, everything. When I came here never thought this will possible, because I feel so distracted, but slowly used to it. As I find myself in the team I find out of it too.

There were nice people everywhere. Everybody wakes up and go to sleep with football, eat and drink with football, breathe football. Everything is intertwined with the play. Small children and old ladies can become a coach after matches, depend on the result, talking about what should’ve been done same or differently. Amazing. Nobody knows that how much came from the Diego-era and how much came from earlier, but the basic nature, the friendly attitude, cheerfulness is here, through generations and connect these generations to a big family. Lorenzo is a truly Neapolitan in every tiny movements, the city instinctively radiating from him. He changed in my eyes to something else than just a team mate. It’s true that years before I find my partner already, but never thought this can happen twice, never believed in this. But the situation seems so. I can’t resist him, when he’s in that mood, he can be overwhelming.

As we started spending more time together somehow everything became better and better. He could makes me smile in every minute, never had such a hard day that he can’t get me out of it. I was so down ‘cause of my vacillating form so he decided and call me to his down-town flat for watch a movie, just to distract me. And we had a very deep conversation thanks to a bottle of Jack. He opened for me a level like nobody of my previous teammates and I can tell I had a lot before. This time I found out he isn’t just playing in one side. Came out for me. Maybe I could see it coming before if I pay more attention, but he was only a teammate , no more. Until that moment. After this I could call him my friend and the life suddenly seems so beautiful when he was around. And usually it always happens he was constantly around. Every time makes me laugh which improved my concentrated visage, softened my gaze. Short time later the people - I’ve been in connect every day - around me started to mention ‘Hey you, what a change you go through, isn’t there anybody?’ they asked.

*

Spending nights together became regular. During a few week our friendship step on a level it seems we were close friends long ago. I've learned that he had a serious relationship before his family with a certain Marco, their childhood friendship transformed into love, they really enjoyed themselves, but time spend and they decided together to step over. ‘cause have each other as a friend is much more important than lose with some stupid reason. I have no clue how could they step over they made sex... but love is gone. Maybe the big age difference what we have not let me to understand because i see things in different way. Maybe with him i have to learn how to handle my upcoming feelings, how to relax in some situation i thought.

*

One evening we just sat on the couch saw some idiot TV programme when he offered to go the build jacuzzi, water ourself out. I can't say no cause i really wish some different relax.  
After a while he changed for massage and both of just leaned on the edge and enjoying the bubbles working on our torso.  
He just talked about random things and nothing and i really loved hear his voice. But suddenly he stopped and at the eczact moment i realized i was slowly touching my bulge through the boxer the whole time. My hand stop the movement and bow my head with a flush on my face.

\- It's ok Dries, look at me!

\- Don't wanna...

\- Please....

The way he spell this only word makes me look up. His gaze is shining and a confident smile appeared on his face.

\- So it seems i caused this – looked at my bulge – let me help you – and with that he was so close i was so scared that i breathed the air in, just after he caressed my face i could blow it away. He used this moment to meet his lips with mine and started to slide his hand below on my cock.  
He was crazy good at the kiss (i almost forget that this, was my first one with a man) and his hand made a better job down there. Soon I feel the edge is near and tore my lips from his breathing hard but maintain the eye contact as i come.  
A wide smile showing on his face as my shyness fly away, because i already petting on his chest with my fingers.  
He laughed and leaned back almost inviting with his gaze. Then i noticed his member already hard during the material and surprised myself too freed him out.

\- Dries, no need...- let out a sigh

\- But I wanna...

And with that closed my fingers around it. Again a sigh, with my index finger just made some circles on the tip, go down and back again and a lazy stroke was enough to finish him off. He pulled me to himself and gave a more passionate kiss than before.

*

After this night we were more and more together but never crossed that line because of me. I feel so much good... talking, touching, kissing but my brain not let me to enjoy this fully. I was fighting with myself inside cause I'm older and what if he just playing with me and I'm just a little flare up for him no more, which cause i will fall apart and don't want to let this happen. We are in great form almost flying no need to messing things up.  
We became room-mates during the travels this mean we got together even well.  
In the beginning dealt that nothing happens the night before of next day's match but once the handjob was so perfect that we came exactly same time and kissed until out of breathe. And the next day both have a goal from each other's pass so the previous deal was over.

*

A three day's tour comes with a very important game at the end. After the first day's afternoon training i just want to have a quick shower and some rest, but when we arrived to the room he just tackle me with kisses.

\- Are you gonna drag me down the floor?

\- Eczact Driesi... and somewhere else too – smirking with that shameless look.

My jaw dropped and a long intense moment with looked to each others eye to find something I saw that fierce lightning and I'm officially lost in every way. I gulped and he followed my Adams apple moves with lust in his eye and attacked with his lips at the same time his hands were already in my pants.  
My cock instantly reacted, my body betrayed me and he knew that way too well so leaned me down the floor. Fortunately closed the door before.  
As if we didn't have any time to waste pulled off my pants ..... wrestled me.

\- And now you let me send you somewhere else am I clear?

\- But Lollo somebody will hear us...

\- That means you should be so quiet... - and to demonstrate this silenced me with his lips. He was so intense that I sigh into the kiss. I didn't know with this i gave him some kind of power and tightened his grip around me. Let out another moan, he testing my willingness and played with me. Once were so soft once so hard and never gave up our kisses. He has a plan that i cant be loud.

Going down and made circles around my hole and when he bite my lips just slide one finger inside me. I thought that i reached my end, but where should i know….  
Never gone so far before, touching, kissing became so natural but somehow always stop at there. Maybe he felt that I'm not ready instead of him cause i was sure he was, anyway slowed down because of me. This if possible turn me on so much more. But now the way he call my name I'm lost and wanted him.  
He makes circles inside of me massaging slowly another finger join the play. Didn't stop kissing me lower my tension as he stretching me preparing for himself. I didn't know where he conjure the condom just heard the rubber putted on and look into my eyes for approval

\- I wont hurt you, trust me – granted with his words and get some lube somewhere

\- I want you Lollo

As his face light up i never going to forget that's sure.  
Caressed my face and slowly push inside me. Because of the gel it went so easy and i was much more relaxed that thought.  
Inch by inch go further and don't stop stroking my cock with his hand. I find my voice let out a scream when he reached that point, and again, two times after but those voices was disappeared in his lips.

\- Sssshhhhh – he laughed in the kiss – you're so tight Driesi.... sooo... aaahhh... - and he didn't help with that tore myself from him and moaning out loud. Double stimulating my body because the whole time played with my cock, which made me even more crazy. With a move his hip he go further and two more time was enough I came as never before messing his abs with my cum. I barely breathe, feel him inside me pulsing and one more hard push as his hips lost control and he came

\- Aaahhhh fuck… Dr….

\- Ssshhh – and now I was the one who shut his mouth with mine just to make sure nobody will hear us, anyway I had doubts our former voices already heared in the nearest rooms.

\- Driesi this was fucking crazy – finished the sentence when we tear ourself from each other

\- I want you Lorenzo! Again and again… - whispered in his ears, which drive him crazy and attacked my lips….


End file.
